Superalloys such as Ti5A12.5V and CoCRMo are attractive prosthetic biomaterials because of their corrosion resistance, significantly superior strength and toughness characteristics. However, these superalloys have also led to secondary concerns such as the cytotoxic reaction of vanadium, aluminum and other ions. Recently reported to clinical evidence support these concerns and this has created the need for superalloys that are strong, tough, corrosion resistant, wear resistant, and also cytocompatible. Naomaterials Research Corporation (NRC), in collaboration with the Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT), seeks to address this need. The technical approach proposed is to prepare proprietary superalloys from inherently cytocompatible alloying elements. The mechanical properties will be engineered to desired values by controlling the microstructure of the alloys to naoscale domains. The NRC team expects to establish the proof-of-concept during Phase I; optimize, in-vivo test, and extensively evaluate cytocompatible superalloy-based biomaterials during Phase II and commercialize the technology during Phase III. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Cytocompatible superalloys would lead to a new generation of biomaterials with desirable combination of biomechanical, wear and corrosion resistance properties. Such biomaterials are needed for improved orthopedic components and devices, electrodes, sensors, transducers, and implantable biomedical devices.